behind castle walls
by goldfishie44
Summary: Cameron and Draco reflect on events prior to Brents death and Draco's newfound love with Ginny.


Cameron Morgan lazed around the house. She was now eleven years old, a big age for someone in the wearing world. She did not even realize that she was eleven for a whole day. She looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. She reached over the counter for some parchment. "Nah. He wouldn't be awake," she muttered. She walked around a bit. She was stopped in the west part of her house by a house elf by the name of Wendy. "Ms. what are you doing up?" she whispered. "Off with you before it is off with our heads, now back to bed." she whispered sharply. "Sorry Wendy. I must've slipped my mind," she whispered before turning the corner to her room.  
  
She closed the door quietly behind her. He brothe "mum is going to kill you..." he said hotly. "What are you doing here?" she asked "why do you want to know?" he challenged getting off the bed. "Considering it is my room, I kind of have the right to know." Cameron said. "But that is only if you want to be factual about it..." she trailed off. "Fine." he said, he sighed. Cameron sat next to him on her bed Brent was in the room on her bed.  
  
"Why are you really here?" she asked." well, I know you feel the same way, but...it is really hard for me to say this..." he thought a minute. "You hate the muggle named Steve too then?" she guessed. "Yeah... I don't like the way he has entered our house you know? Mum didn't even check to see if we liked him at all." Brent said starting to get frustrated. "Well I think mum didn't ask was because she knew she raised us to dislike muggles. She is being really hypocritical, and with all the new rules of the house.... who does he think he is? Bossing me around like that..." Cameron said. "She didn't even wait a year..." Brent said sadly. "Yeah. That is the worst of it," she said. She looked at the ground. She looked up quickly. "What?" Brent asked. "shah." Cameron slowly went to the door. "I hear moving," she said softly. All of a sudden the door burst open. "I told you both to not be wandering about the house at this hour!" Steve bellowed. Brent sat up straight. Cameron glared at him. "Well who died and made you dictator of my life!" she yelled taking a step towards him; he was easily bigger than her. "Your father that's who!" he yelled back. "Don't talk about my father." Brent muttered. "Huh? What's that Brent? Did you say not to talk about the crackpot of a father of yours?" he smirked. "Face it kiddies, your mum is mine now, I don't know what she saw in him." he turned sharply and slammed the door.  
  
"Bitch." Cameron muttered. A tear ran down Cameron's cheek. She wiped it away and went back to Brent. "Well, with luck we will have our hogwarts letters in the morning." Brent said hopefully. "Then we will not ever have to see that muggle for a year or so." he put his arm around her. "Yeah, then what? We come back here. I love mum, but not enough to live with him," she said softly. "Maybe we can stay with Draco a couple of days, he is our best friend." Brent said. (Emphasizing is) "Yeah." she said. They sat in silence. "This never would have happened if dad was here." Cameron said softly. "I know, but we have to buck up." Brent said. Cameron nodded.  
  
By the end of their conversation, it was sunrise. Cameron and Brent went down to the kitchen to see Wendy cooking breakfast, muttering to herself about the smuggle.  
  
"Good morning Wendy." Brent and Cameron said together. They sat down at the table. "That muggle, he is so inconsiderates too me master and Miss." she said. "Yeah, me too" Cameron said" "and mum has been like weird too cannot forget that..." Brent said. "Well, me hopes sir and Madame no hear us talked 'bout them in this sort master and miss..." Wendy said.  
  
Once another silent breakfast was underway, two owls flew in, dropped two letters for Cameron and Brent and flew out. "Cha ching." Cameron said quietly. Brent silently laughed. "What is the big commotion?" Steve asked trying to swipe Cameron's letter. "No touchy." she snapped. "I will read it to the whole table." she said proudly. Brent rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Dear miss Morgan,  
  
you are graciously accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you shall attend all seven years and learn all you need to know about being a great witch. Enclosed is the list of supplies you will need to have for the year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva mcgonagall  
  
deputy headmistress'"  
  
she smirked across the table. "I am very proud of you Cameron, Brent. I hope you two will uphold your family tradition and go into the house of slytherin." Elle said. "Oh, well I assume that Brent's says the same thing only mister or master...." Steve said. "Mother, can I be excused?" Cameron asked. "Me too?" Brent asked. "Yes. And I know what you are going to ask next, just go." she said waving her hand. "Thanks mum." they chimed.  
  
Cameron beat Brent to the fireplace. "Do you think he will be awake even?" Brent asked. "Of course. It is 10:30. What loser sleeps later than that?" Cameron replied. Brent shrugged. Cameron took a handful of floo powder "malfoy manor!" she shouted. Brent did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got there they were greeted by the malfoys house elf Dobby. "Its good to sees you both again," he said bowing. Cameron rolled her eyes. "Dobby you do not need to bow you know." she said. "Yes me do... sirs commands," he said meekly. "But dobby, he is out for the day. Is Draco awake yet?" Brent asked. "No master Morgan, he is still asleep." he replied. "Loser." Cameron mumbled. "Well, it is in my best interest to go and wake him up." Cameron said to dobby. "Oh but miss Morgan I don-" but Cameron had started her way upstairs with Brent trailing her. Cameron found Draco's room and opened the door quietly. She walked to his bed and bent down by his ear, "HEY LOSER WAKE UP!" she screamed in his ear. He awoke with a start. "What are you doing here?" he said quickly. "I am here to wake you up you lazy git, I can't believe you are still asleep, it is after 10." she said with satisfaction of making Draco angry.  
  
"Well, I kind of aware that you are here to wake me up." He said walking into his closet. He came out pulling a shirt over his head "I mean what purpose do you have for waking me up?" he said. "To see if you got your letter." Cameron said matter of factly. Brent walked into the room, "cameorn you have to go talk to dobby, he is frantic." he said gesturing towards the door. "As he should be." Draco muttered. "Oh goodness." Cameron said rushing out. "Dobby!" she yelled down the hall. When she had left the room Brent took a couple of steps towards Draco. "Welcome to my world." he muttered. "What do you mean by that?" Draco asked. "Welcome to the world of being woken up by Cameron." Brent said clarifying his comment. "Have I worn out the welcome yet?" Draco asked jokingly." a ha." Brent said sarcastically. Cameron walked back in. "I caught him just before he ironed his hands." she said proudly. "He is so melodramatic," she said trailing of and thinking about it. "You did it again cam!" Brent exclaimed. "What? The thinking and trailing off thing?" she asked innocently. "Duh." Brent muttered. "Well excuse me." Cameron said childishly. Draco began to gaze at her.  
  
Brent noticed. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "C'mon mate. Let us depart from this moment in time." he said wired out. "Lets go to diagon alley." Cameron said thinking aloud. Brent and Draco looked at her. "We have to get school stuff, so we may as well." she said clarifying her remark. Draco shrugged. "K." he said. "Why not?" Brent said. He then came to realization. "Cam, we don't have money." Cameron shook her head. "That my dear sweet brother, is the reason I took mum's gringotts key," she said waving it in the air. She smiled. And walked ahead of them to the fireplace. "I will meet you in front of the quidditch supply... better yet, inside the quidditch supply." she said. "DIAGON ALLEY!" she shouted and with a burst of green flame she was gone. "That girl is truly remarkable." Draco muttered. "Yup indeed." Brent said. "Mum, I am going to diagon alley with Cameron and Brent." he said to Narcissa who walked by. "Alright." she said tonelessly. "I don't know why I bother." he said quietly to Brent when she left. "See ya mate!" Brent said. "DIAGON ALLEY!" he shouted and he too was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Draco landed in diagon alley, he tripped and caught himself. He smoothed back his hair. Cameron laughed. "Slick one." she said when she went to him. "I plan out all of my moves," he said. "Sure ya do." Cameron said.  
  
Brent rolled his eyes. "You pulled a Brent, I am really clumsy." Brent admitted. "Yeah well." Cameron said. Brent elbowed her. "Ow! Fine, so I can be clumsy..." she said. Brent rolled his eyes yet again. "Okay, let us get off of this subject." Cameron said. "Lets go into the quidditch supply," she said.  
  
They tried really hard to get in through the mob of young witches and wizards trying to get a glimpse of the new Nimbus Two Thousand. "Wow." Brent said in awe. Cameron rolled her eyes. "I prefer the silverfire series a bit more than the nimbus," she said. "But Cameron, look at it." Draco said he too was in awe. "Well, to be a beater you don't need a quick broom. You need a good club," she said wandering inside. She looked around the somewhat crowded store. She ran into a tall boy. "Sorry she said. "It's alright," he said in a cheerful Scottish accent. She wandered back to the end of the store, where the beater's clubs were stored. She picked one up and examined it carefully. "Cameron, I don't think you are going to need one, first years never get onto the house team." Draco said behind her making her jump. "You scared the bejeezes out of me!" she gasped. "Bejeezes?" Draco inquired. "Yeah." she replied. "I suppose your right," she said laying it down. Cameron and Draco found Brent and walked out. As they were making their way through the thick crowd around the store, Cameron once again ran into the boy. "Sorry again." she said. "No problem, I think it was my fault this time." he said. He smiled at her and moved on. After about ten minutes Cameron was getting frustrated by going thought the crowd of people that had no clue where they were going. "Move it or loose it people!" she said getting through. Brent rolled his eyes. "Sorry about my sister, she is just a little claustrophobic!" he said to the people.  
  
When they finally got out of the thick mob, Cameron pulled out her list. "Okay then... lets go to flourish and blotts," she said. She started to walk but Draco didn't. "Why are you the commanding officer of this excursion?" he asked. Cameron sighed and put her hand on her hip. "Fine, where do you want to go?" she asked. "Flourish and blotts." he replied with a smirk. Cameron opened her mouth to say something but Brent elbowed her do she closed her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got to flourish and blotts and Cameron had gotten over the little 'incident' she called it. On one of the rows, Cameron saw a scrawny boy about their age. He looked around and eventually left. "Must be muggle born." Brent said. "Yeah... I think he is..." Cameron replied. "Whoa." Draco said. "What?" Cameron and Brent asked in unison. "Nothing, I snapped back into reality," he said shaking his head a bit. "What did you two say?" eh asked. "Nothing important." Cameron said quickly, elbowing Brent before he could say anything. "You know how he gets, and I will not put up with it." Cameron said in a sharp whisper. They looked through the books. "Okay. I think the last one we need is the defense against the dark arts book." Brent said. "Yup." Cameron said moving toward the dark arts row. "That will be her favorite class...." Brent muttered. "Yeah, she loves the dark arts." Draco replied. Cameron came back with three defenses against the dark arts books. "If I get to looking I will be here all day." she said handing them to the boys  
  
They each paid for their books and they were thus again on their way. "Where to next mon Capitan?" Cameron asked Draco sarcastically. "I have everything I need," he said thinking about it. "Well I want to get an owl." Brent said. "Cameron's pecks me every chance it gets." he said giving Cameron an evil look. "Well excuse me if she is paranoid." she muttered. "I want to get a cat." Cameron said. " A cat cam? Are you sure... you know Steve is allergic." Brent said worriedly. "Well I hope he croaks," she said cheerfully. "Okay then, let us go get your owl and your doom...I mean cat." Draco said correcting himself quickly. Cameron led the way and they were off to the worry. Brent picked out a handsome tawny owl, and Cameron found a cat that was a little hyper and black. "I think I shall call him comet!" Cameron said as they were walking out. "Good choice. It moves like one." Draco said Brent and Draco laughed. "Ha ha." Cameron said tonelessly. She struggled to hold in her giggles. "See it is funny." Brent managed to say when Cameron began to laugh. "Okay. We have everything on our lists." Brent said. "So let us take our leave."  
  
"Right-o!" Cameron said dramatically. "Cameron you are such a freak..." Draco said shaking his head. "But that is why you love me right?" Cameron said jokingly. "Who said I loved you?" Draco asked. "Own. Draco that hurts mate..." Cameron said. Draco smiled and they began to laugh. "Hey, will you two losers cut it out. There is a real pretty lass coming about." Brent said. "Really now." Draco said veering his interest to Brent. "You two are hopeless." Cameron muttered. "Hey, at least we do girl watch, unlike you miss, 'I don't want a boyfriend right now'" Brent said in a mimicking voice. "Okay, fine you got me there. But you two must be desperate, she is not that pretty." she said gesturing to the girl in which they were referring to. "Yes she is Cameron, but not as pretty as you." Draco said. "Draco, you are such a suck up." Brent said, "Well I am practicing for when I get to hogwarts, a suck up always gets it good." Draco pointed out. He was about to nudge Cameron but she has left. "Cam?" Brent said. "Oh mate, your sister is insane!" Draco said pointing to her. "She is talking to that 'good-looking lass." he said. Brent sighed, "c'mon, we best go collect her." he said almost muttering it.  
  
"Okay, so you see those two boys coming over here?" she said after she tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Yes..." she said nervously. "Well that happens to be my brother and our best friend, they think you are quote a cute lass." Cameron pointed out. "Oh yeah, by the way, I am Cameron. Cameron Morgan." she said extending her hand for a shake. "Pansy Parkinson." the girl said taking her hand. They shook, and Brent came behind Cameron. "What're you doing cam?" he said in an almost scolding tone. "Making a new friend, she is going to hogwarts for her first year as well." she said. 'Don't wreck it boys, this is your only shot.' Cameron thought to herself. "I am Draco Malfoy, this is my friend, her brother, Brent Morgan." Draco said taking her hand and kissing it. Brent did a fake cough*brown noser* he smirked at Draco. "I am sorry if my companions are bothering you, Cameron can't resist the need to-" "no it is alright, but I have to go." pansy said interrupting. "I will se you lot at hogwarts." she said, "see ya." Cameron said as she walked off. "You two are hopeless in the ways of women." Cameron said flatly. "C'mon, we'd better get home." Brent said rolling his eyes at Cameron and Draco followed. "She seems really nice." Draco said. "But I thought you liked a girl with spunk, and not to mention money..." Brent said "what are you up to?" he asked. They were interrupted when Cameron shouted "Malfoy manor!" Draco rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about." he said with a sly smile, "Malfoy Manor!" he shouted. Brent was last and he just rolled his eyes, "Malfoy Manor!" he shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Draco arrived, he found Cameron leaning against the fireplace. "Boo." he said when he got there. "Wow, I am scared." Cameron said smiling. "I am glad I scared you." he said Brent appeared. "Okay, stop the flirting madness." he said noticing Malfoy was putting the moves on Cameron. "I was not flirting!" Draco said "eww. Malfoy..." Cameron said jokingly. "I wasn't either I-" the clock cut off Cameron. It chimed six times. "Curses. It is six o'clock." Cameron said. "Yes... numerous curses." Brent said. "It is time for you two to leave me?" Draco said. "Yup indeed." Brent said disappointedly. Cameron nodded. Brent was first to step into the fireplace "Morgan estate!" he shouted. Cameron waved," see you tomorrow at Kings cross-station. Morgan estate!" she shouted. She too disappeared, leaving Draco alone with the elves.  
  
When Cameron and Brent had returned home, they found a note on the counter:  
  
Cameron Brent,  
  
Steve and I went out to dinner and a movie in the Muggle world. We won't be back till late. The Malfoy's will be taking you to king's cross tomorrow incase we stay out all night. I love you!  
  
Mum  
  
"whoo hoo." Brent said glumly. Cameron sat in silence. "That is really not fair. Leaving us and not even taking us to our first year at hogwarts..." Cameron said. "It will be okay. Hey! Maybe Draco can come stay the night if his parents will let him." Brent said trying to cheer up his sister. "I knew you were born first for a reason!" Cameron said kissing him on the cheek. She got some parchment and a quill, "here you write. It would be weird if I did." she said "yeah... that would be a little odd." Brent said thinking about it. He started to write as he saw Cameron go upstairs. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I am going to pack for tomorrow," she said "you should do the same once you send the letter." she said with a motherly tone. "Yeah." Brent said. He finished writing the letter:  
  
Hey Draco!  
  
Steve and mum are out for the night. Want to stay over? Your parents can come and pick the three of us up in the morning before we go to king's cross. Don't bother writing back if you can, just come over.  
  
See you later! -Brent  
  
Brent looked over the letter and rolled it up. He tied it to his new owl and sent it off. He watched to bird fly until it was out of site. Then he too went upstairs to pack for the coming day.  
  
When Brent walked by Cameron's room, he saw her putting her robes in on top of a bunch of other things. "Blimey you pack allot," he said. "Hey, I am allowed... I am a girl. We are allowed to wear what we want on weekends; there fore I am bringing pants. You know me, I am not a skirt fan," she said flatly at the end. "Yeah I know. But you look so cute in them." Brent replied pinching her cheek. "Brent... you are strange." Cameron said. They heard a crack downstairs. Cameron jumped. "That'll be Draco." Brent said. He stuck his head out the door, "up here in cam's rooms mate!" he shouted. Cameron continued to pack her things, finally putting her books on top of everything. "Ello poppet!" Draco said when he saw her. "Hello." she said trying hard to close her trunk. Brent began to laugh. "Here lemme help you cam." he said he and Draco pushed the top down as Cameron put up the latches. "Thank you," she said. They all sat on the trunk. "Are you packed Draco?" Cameron asked after a moment of silence. "Yeah. I have got allot of stuff too." he said. "Well you are almost as girly as Cameron Draco so I would expect that." Brent said jokingly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Cameron is not as girly as most." he retorted. "Besides you are the girliest out of all of us," he said slyly. "Oh yeah sure." Brent said. "Okay, can it with the girlyness." Cameron said. "We all know that the two girlish are Crabbe and Goyle. They like worship you Draco...." Cameron said. "Yeah. I really wonder if those two are straight..." Brent said looking at Draco. Draco thought a minute. "You know... I wonder sometimes as well." he said.  
  
"You know... I think someday we should ask..." Brent said. Cameron and Draco looked at him shocked. "What? That is the only way that you will ever know!" he said defensively. Cameron rolled her eyes, as did Draco. "Alright fine, I won't ask." Brent said. He began to laugh at the two of them for being so scared like that. He got off of Cameron's trunk and went to his room, so he could pack. "Okay, now you two watch and learn.... I will be able to get everything I need in here without having any problems closing It." he said. Cameron and Draco looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Whatever" Cameron said at the same time Draco said "alright." "Okay let me start..." Brent said putting his weekend clothes in first. Them he put his robes and books and supplies and then he put his toiletries. He tossed in a couple of extra things Cameron didn't see and then he closed it with absolutely no problem. "There you go.... I have everything I need and I closed my trunk with no problem," he said smugly. Cameron's jaw dropped. "That is not fair! You can't have gotten everything in there!" she said in protest. "Mate... How on earth did you do it!" Draco asked in complete awe. "Easy, I put everything in really organized." Brent said. "But so did I..." Cameron said wonderingly. "And I am a guy. There fore I have less things to make me prettier than I already am!" he said proudly. "Yeah... he's got me at the organized part." Draco said. "Well he has got me at the part where he has less things to make him pretty." Cameron said. She rolled her eyes. "I am going to make sure that comet stayed in my room, the later mum finds out the better," she said. "I can go with you." Draco said. "Alright." Cameron said like it was no big deal. "Umm. Draco can you stay here, I need to ask you something." Brent said quickly. "No need to say more boys! I am going to go to bed anyway. I will see you in the morning." she said. Cameron went to the door and walked out. "Night." they said together as she left. Brent gave Draco a weird look. "What?" Draco asked. "Why are you looking at my sister like that?" Brent asked slyly. "Like what... I am looking at her like I always look at her." Draco said as if he had something to hide. "You were looking at her mate, don't lie..." Brent said in a warning tone. "No I wasn't." Draco said clearing his throat. "Fine." Brent said. "We should get to bed mate we have a big day tomorrow." He cleared his throat and they didn't say another word to each other.  
  
The next day the nuzzling of Comit of their faces awaked them. Cameron had gotten in the shower and left him out so he slipped through the door. "Eww. cat spit." Brent said as he pout comet on the floor. Comet meowed at the bathroom door. Cameron opened it she was dressed but her hair still wet and she took him into the lavatory. "Cameron your stupid cat woke me up." Brent complained. "Yeah well after I saw your face last night I was too afraid to go to sleep." She said. "Boohoo I can see which house you two will be in." Draco muttered rolling his eyes. "Very funny Draco." Cameron said picking up comet. They went downstairs for breakfast. Wendy had made porridge and they sat down and began to eat.whn they were in the middle of breakfast Mr. Malfoy came to the door and collected them. 


End file.
